


Feline Full Moon

by WitchZakuro



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, Multi, Out of Character, Out of Character Bella Swan, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jasper Hale, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro
Summary: Mika felt strange lately, less control of her temper and changes with her body. It comes to a head suddenly, a swift change, and then her life is never the same again. With a new mate, a wolf pack, and vampires, she certainly won't be bored.(I rewrote most of the first chapter.)
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Bella Swan & Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to help with writers block, I'm not sure how great it is but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I decided to rewrite the first chapter before I continued with the story.

Every little thing is pissing Mika off lately. A teacher reprimanding her work? Pisses her off. A student talking too loudly in the hall? She wants to punch them. Her step father David working every night at the hospital without bothering to check on her? She would love nothing more than to scream at him for being a neglectful jerk.  
  
Being seventeen she is well acquainted with mood swings of the hormonal kind, a few moody days every month is nothing new to her. This anger though, it feels constant, like it's becoming a part of her personality. Everything finds a way under her skin, when even just a few months ago it would have barely pinged on her radar. She’s thought of going to the doctors but with Carlisle Cullen suddenly leaving the hospital everything has been hectic. The idea of going there now makes her skin crawl. David would be disappointed if he found out she might be neglecting her health, but she could care less about his opinion. He would rather work his job as a nurse all night every night than spend an hour in her presence. The least she can do is return the favor.   
  
Her new mood swings aren't the only thing Mika has been noticing lately. She has been rapidly losing weight and gaining it back in lean muscle. She barely does anything more than walking to school, yet her stomach has flattened and she’s become quite lithe. She can feel the new toned muscle in her legs and arms, and if she looks close enough she can see abs on her stomach. Her dirty blonde hair has grown a good three inches in the past two months alone. The strangest change of all however is that she always feels warm now. She used to have constantly cold hands and needed a blanket to stay warm, but around the time the changes began she stopped needing blankets and sweaters. In fact she would be comfortable walking out in shorts and a tank top despite the near constant cloud cover in Forks.   
  
Mika can’t help but feel good this morning. David should be home from work and he promised to help her look into getting a car of her own. She has her license, just hasn't bought a car yet. Before getting dressed she looks at her phone, seeing a text notification on her BlackBerry. A text from David, informing her that he has taken yet another shift and won’t be able to help her today.   
  
Her vision turns to red as she throws the phone across the room, distantly hearing it shatter. Burning hot rage courses through her, she can feel her body rippling and changing, like falling into a boiling river. She can hear a crash and the room feels small and claustrophobic. She needs to get out, she needs to leave. Noticing her window she leaps at it, breaking through the glass as she lands on large paws. Her heart picks up when she sees them, her rage abruptly leaving her as she stares at a pair of big tawny cat paws. The claws retract slowly and it feels natural.   
  
This is wrong. She was a human seconds ago. She doesn't have big cat paws. Wrong wrong wrong. In a panic she runs into the woods behind her house, her lithe feline body moving beyond the speed of anything natural. In mere moments she is farther from her house than she has ever been, and thoroughly lost. Everything seems larger and smaller all at once, her nose assaulted with the smell of the forest, and a musk she knows belongs to another predator. It smells similar to a wet dog, with more musk and other overlaying scents.   
  
She has a strong desire to rake her claws over the trees that smell the strongest of the dogs. Shaking her head rapidly, she turns her head and examines her body. She is covered in thick tawny fur, and her tail is long with a black tip. The only big cat she knows with such a tail is a cougar, but she feels a bit big to be one. Then again she did run at speeds a cougar could never reach.   
  
What if she can’t turn back. Is she just a big cat now? Is this her life? Her chest rumbles as a distressed sound emanates from her. She can feel her ears pin back, she needs to find a safe place. She can’t return home, not like this. She needs to find somewhere she can hide and bed down, a cave of a den. Scenting the air she can smell water nearby, and hoping it will have shelter near she runs towards it. To her luck she finds a felled tree with many roots she can easily hide in. Content in her safety for now, she beds down and hopes she will change back soon.   
  
\-----------   
  
It takes a few hours, but she does finally turn back. The downside? She is as naked as the day she was born, covered in mud, and burning hot. Lucky for her, it's only twilight and she can follow her own tracks home. The walk only takes about an hour and a half. With that though she has learned plenty of new things.  
  
For one, her skin is tougher. Walking barefoot in the woods feels natural and is not the least bit painful. Another thing is her senses. She can hear, smell, and see as well as she did as a cougar. It is honestly overwhelming. In a quiet forest it’s fine, but going to town might prove difficult.   
  
She would like to freak out about turning into a giant cat, but some part of her just won't. This is what she is, and that's all that matters. It's disconcerting. She will need to do something about it, but she doesn't know what. Phase one is not telling David and getting out of school for a week. It should be easy all things considered. Her body is obviously running high, and David has a habit of letting her stay home when she is sick.  
  
At seventeen she is perfectly able to take care of herself. She can use the week to acclimate her senses and see if her temper changes, along with what may trigger her shift.  
  
If that goes well she will return to school and pretend everything is normal. She only needs to stay here until she graduates, and then she will leave. Along the way she will do some research. As much as she doubts David is involved, her mother might be. She barely remembers her, but she knows her mother was from a Native American tribe up in Canada. If anyone knows anything, it may be her estranged family.  
  
By the time she finishes her plan, she is home, the window to her room is shattered, and a lot of her furniture got knocked around, but it's nothing too bad. She can move the shattered glass inside and claim some jerk through a rock through it. David won't be home tonight, and tomorrow is Sunday, so there is no need to worry about school. She can send him a text about the window and play sick on Monday. With that she gets to work, getting dressed and cleaning up her room, putting a tarp over the broken window and finding a suitable rock.  
  
\---------  
  
Something has been hanging around the woods. It's some kind of predator, Sam says it's a cougar specifically, but the prints are large. About a week ago the patrol noticed the new scent for the first time. Its musk is sweeter than a wolf, but not as sickly sweet as a vampire. It smells like rosemary and cat honestly.  
  
So far no one has run into it, it seems to be avoiding the preserve, closer to town then to the tribe. It makes Jacob uncomfortable that the scent is strongest near Bella’s house. Sam said if they find the cougar, not to attack it. They first need to see if it is an intelligent person, or just a very large cat. With this town's luck it's going to be a person.  
  
With Bella in the know he can at least inform her of some kind of danger. No need to have her run head first into an unknown feline. He needs to invite her to story time anyway.  
  
\--------  
  
Mika managed to stay out of school for a week. David thinking she got a fever because her broken window worked out nicely, after spending the week by herself and in the woods near town, she can honestly say she has much better control. Enough not to turn into a giant cat because she failed a text anyway. Loud sounds and strong scents are still a little overwhelming but she can just say she is still recovering. On the plus side, she got her own car. David felt bad about her fever and got her the jeep she had been eyeing. It’s used and not the best condition, but it can handle off-road and winter here.  
  
She wanted to run her claws all over her new jeep. Actually she wants to dig her claws in all the trees surrounding her home. She has a need to cover everything she owns in her scent and marks. At this point she thinks cats run under the impression that if they lick it, it really is theirs. The only reason she hasn't clawed around her home is the smell of wolves.   
  
So far she has gathered that it's an entire pack, and they are as unnaturally large as she is. She has no desire for the wolves to find her home, and she has noticed them circling closer and closer throughout the week. She hates it. They have no right being so close to her territory, and soon she won't be able to hold back from confronting them. The very thought makes her skin itch. The land around her house belongs to her.  
  
For now though she goes to school. Getting to school is an enlightening experience. Teenagers reek, it's horrible. She can smell who is fucking who, what they ate for breakfast, who is sick, who hasn't taken a shower. If she could turn her nose off she would be in heaven. Along with all this though, one smell stands out. Bella Swan, a girl in the same grade as her, absolutely reeks like the wolves circling around her house.  
  
She doesn't know much about the girl, has never really interacted with her. She knows the girl was new, started dating one of the Cullens, and got really depressed when they moved away. Smelling the wolves on the girl rubs her the wrong way. It's hard to shove her instincts down. She wants to rush the girl and demand answers, but that is never the right way to go.  
  
At lunch she goes to one of the resident gossips and asks what has been making Bella feel less depressed. It's very easy to learn the girl has been hanging out with one of the guys from the reserve, even went on a date with one of them. Apparently the guy has a temper and is built like a rock. The rumor mill is buzzing about how badly the man scared Mike Newton.  
  
This leads her down the rabbit hole of learning more about the Quileute tribe that lives on La Push. She knew about the tribe of course, but she never had any real interest in the beach or surfing. Using a library computer she learns all kinds of wolf legends about the tribe. Even an obscure myth about the tribe's ancestors turning into wolves to protect the tribe. With this she can at least try and get some information out of Bella. She can bluff and pretend she knows what’s going on if she needs to.  
  
With that she makes sure to run into Bella in the parking lot after school.  
  



	2. Meetings

She feels a little silly leaning against Bella’s truck like a cliché mean girl while she waits for the girl to come out. It was real easy to find her truck, it reeked of wolves more than she did. It definitely helps the theory that the wolves are shifters like her, a wolf would never fit inside her tuck.  
  
It's easy to spot the brunette when she comes out of school. Bella has always stood out, she is very pretty and she often gets hurt. Not to mention her sense of fashion is different then most people around here. Mika herself is wearing a tank top and sweatpants. It's weirdly difficult to judge the tempter when she always runs too hot. Besides, her clothes most certainly do not shift with her, even her hair ties magically snap when she shifts.  
  
Part of her wants to chop off all her hair, but honestly she likes how long and silky it is. In two months it has grown to a little above her waist, and the health has improved greatly. It’s still a muddy blonde color, but at least now it's a shiny muddy blond color. Mika knows she is pretty, could likely greatly improve her looks with a little effort if she wanted. Her skin is a pleasant shade, a warm tan that she inherited from her mother. The rest is all her father, her biological father.  
  
The man had very European looks, and she gained his bone structure. Not to mention his blonde hair and green eyes. Mika simply tends to wear whatever is comfortable and has no intention of dolling herself up for a bunch of teens to gawk at. It's hard to find makeup that suits her skin tone anyway, and you can’t walk to school in fancy shoes.  
  
Bella though, the girl seems to try for the shy book girl look. She wears a lot of layers and sweaters. What gives her away though is how nice the clothes are, how little they look worn in. Bella is a girl who owns a lot and has an image she wants. But to each their own and all that. If you want to be popular by acting shy and humble, that's all you.  
  
She can see the moment the brunette notices her, she can see the little stumble and the nervous tick, brushing her hair behind her ear. The girl picks up her pace until she is standing before Mika, a confused look on her face.  
  
“Bella Swan right? I don't think we have ever been introduced. I’m Mika Hansen, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Bella opens her mouth but she steamrolls right over her. “So I had a question. Do you happen to smell like dogs by chance, or have you been playing with some wolves?”  
  
It's interesting to watch the girl pale, and curiously enough she seems to look at the sky before anything else, it's cloudy like always. She even goes so far as to take a step back like she has been slapped.  
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't...I don't know of any wolves in Washington. Now please move so I can go.” The girl looks like she’s going to have a heart attack, a liar she is not. Intimidation it is, Bella may have an inch or two on her, but Mika knows how to loom.  
  
Taking a step forward and looking right into her eyes, she talks slowly, making sure to leave one hand on her truck and one at her side. “See, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about. I know the tribe in La Push turns into wolves.” Complete bulshit, she has no proof. “I also know you have been hanging around them, even went on a little date with one.”  
  
The girl takes another step back, smelling very much like nerves and panic, Mika takes a step forward to match her and smiles sweetly. “I just need you to get one of the wolves to meet me after school tomorrow, I need to have a talk with one, that's all”  
  
“I don’t know any wolves, and I have no reason to keep talking to you, please move so I can go.” Patting her truck once, Mika walks past her, very deliberately rubbing their shoulders together.  
  
“Of course, get home safe Bella.” She walks away without turning back, going to her own jeep and leaving the parking lot.  
  
\---------  
  
Bella showing up at Jacobs is as annoying as ever. Paul normally wouldn't be here, but Sam wanted them to pick up Jacob for a pack meet. Just in time to see a very familiar red Truck pull up. He still hated that the vampire girl was hanging around the pack. The problem isn't even that she hangs around the blood suckers, it's how quickly she changed to leech off Jacob. The girl has no loyalty, and someone like that knowing their secret was a pain.  
  
Sam knew of the issue, but he felt it was better for the girl to know in the long run. Speaking of issues, it seems she had one. Her face was pale and she ran right up to Jacob, even laid her hands on his chest. This close he could smell her panic, and something that distinctly smelt of rosemary and earth.  
  
“Someone found out! I don’t know how, but this girl at school came up to me asking why I smelt of wolves! She, she implied she knew the tribe was turning into wolves and that she wants to meet one of you.” He knew letting the girl in would be a bad idea, not even a month in and the secret was out. He could feel the familiar rage clouding his mind. Taking a step back he shifts with a growl, shaking out his fur.  
  
A few of the pack are shifted, he tries to let their thoughts calm him before he tears into the girl. Like this though the scent of rosemary is familiar, he has scented it when they were tracking the cat. The thought is like a cold bucket of water. Bella Swan has struck again. The cougar is a shifter and she goes to Bella’s school.  
  
He can feel the shock ripple with the others that are shifted, and he can feel Jared shifting back, likely to tell Sam. He lets them know he will be heading to Sam's place, already knowing that's where they will likely be going. He already knows he won’t be going to meet the cat tomorrow, it will likely be Jacob that Sam sends.  
  
The idea of another shifter is an intriguing one. Is she from another tribe or is she some kind of mutant? Regardless he will find out tomorrow if all goes well, and with Bella involved it will go off without a hitch. Like always.  
  
\-----------  
  
The next day at school is largely uneventful. The most interesting thing to happen is Bella staring at her like Mika was going to eat her. For somehow who regularly hung around wolves, the girl was a scardy cat. Nothing against her of course, she probably just needed some help learning to take care of herself. With her boyfriend moving away it was probably hard for her to be happy.  
  
When the day ended the brunette nervously walked up to her in the hall, likely hoping to use the mass of students around them as some kind of protection. She moves her hair behind her ear again, the nervous habit standing out like always.

“Mika, right? One of the boys is going to meet you in the woods by the school, down the hill, in case, you know, anything happens.” Raising an eyebrow Mika nods.  
  
“Will you be joining us or am I going alone?”  
  
“I’m going to stay here, in the parking lot. Everyone agreed it was safer that way.” The scent coming off the girl was bitter, it seems she disliked being coddled. The blond could certainly work with that. If things work out with the wolves, her next goal would be helping Bella grow a spine.  
  
“Sure thing, make sure to watch my jeep alright?” She turns and walks off with a backwards wave, heading to the front doors.  
  
It takes a good five minutes to reach the edge of the woods, and another three before she can smell the wolf. Unlike smelling their scent markers as a group, by themselves it's easy to point out their unique scent. It smells musky and male, young, he is angry and annoyed. The base of his scent smells like a campfire. It’s overall a pleasant scent.  
  
Walking into a small clearing she sees the wolf, a boy maybe a year younger than her, very tall and muscled like a Greek statue. He is obviously Native American, his skin darker than hers, his black hair short. He's wearing shorts and a black wife beater, and as barefoot as she wishes she could be.  
  
The scowl on his face was kind of cute and intimidating at the same time. He really doesn't want to be here, it’s in every line of his body and in how his scent sours when he sees her.  
  
“Hello, I take it you're the wolf I’m supposed to meet?” She doesn't bother smiling, watching his every move closely. You never know when things could turn bad.  
  
\----------  
  
The cougar was definitely not what he was expecting. From the way Bella had described her, Jacob was expecting a tall intimidating woman, with a glare, like a typical mean girl. Instead it's a girl shorter than even Leah, with a lithe body like a gymnast over the more stocky body of the only female wolf.  
  
Her skin is too dark to call traditionally white, but not dark enough to call her anything else. It's a warm olive color, one he has seen in a couple mixed tribe members. Her hair is a dark blonde, most of it held back from her face in a low ponytail, the rest framing her face but not hindering her very bright green eyes. She dresses a bit like the wolves, in baggy grey sweatpants and a white tank top, a black sweatshirt is tied around her waist.  
  
Jacob would call her very pretty, if not for the look of boredom on her face and the sharp calculating look in her eyes. It reminds him eerily of the Bobcats and Lynxes that sometimes come close to the reserve, how they would stand frozen and watch the humans before turning and running away.  
  
A predator stands before him, a young one, much more delicate than what he was expecting. From what he has put together, she has only been a shifter for maybe a couple weeks, but she seems much more comfortable in her skin than any of his pack did that early on, himself included.  
  
Her voice when she talks is soft, a little more husky than he was expecting. He was expecting something more high pitched and sweet, but it feels like this voice suits her more.  
  
“I’m Jacob Black, beta of the Quileute pack. Who are you exactly?” The cougar walks closer once he replies to her, her shoulders visibly relaxing.  
  
“Mika Hansen, it’s nice to meet you, Jacob. I apologize for asking you to come meet me on such short notice, but I have something important to ask you.” He can barely keep in a startled chuckle. Her name is hilarious, before him stands a cougar name raccoon. He doubts that's what her parents were going for, but it's what he hears.  
  
“What is it? It better be important for you to be bothering Bella.” Her expression twists a bit and she tilts her head a little to the right.  
  
“When you turned into a wolf, can I assume it also came with a temper and some new instincts?” At his nod she continues. “See, I also got new instincts, and one of them is how much I hate the land around my house smelling like wolves. I want to mark every tree and tear into the trespassers. As I’m not really a cat, I can kind of control myself, I just want to ask that you and your pack stop getting so close to my house.”  
  
Well, that was so far from what he was expecting he can only stare dumbly at her. Everyone was expecting different things, from her being frightened, to demanding answers, to telling them to fuck off. His father and Sam thought she may just want to introduce herself to the shifters she lives by and ask for help. A teen girl calmly asking for the wolves to not let their scent near her house was so out of left field. Her scent though did give something away.  
  
She was nowhere near as okay as she made herself seem. She smelt of stress and anxiety. It’s unlikely she has gone hunting, or even on a run, if she was worried about the pack. He wonders if she has even told anyone about her changing. He has no idea how horrible it would have been if he didn't have the pack when he changed, they made everything bearable.  
  
Mika very likely had no kind of support, and she hadn't actually done anything to Bella or the tribe. It might also be good if Bella was around another girl, it might curb some of her more insane ideas, and if Victoria got to close, having a big cat around would be helpful.  
  
Making a decision he nods and walks close to the cat, smirking slightly and letting his arms fall to his sides.  
  
“Well, if you want to ask something like that, we need to talk to Sam, he is the alpha and the one who makes all the decisions. He won't mind if I bring you over to the preserve, he wanted to meet you if you were willing.” He is pleasantly surprised by the smile Mika gives him at his words, somehow he felt like she didn't smile much.  
  
“If you are alright with me coming into your territory I would be honored, can it be tonight?” He is starting to think that territory means more to cougars than it does wolves. Their only issue is vampires, but she seems to think that territory lines mean a lot.  
  
“That should be fine, Bella can lead you to Sam's house if you have your own car, I will ride with her and maybe another time we could run there?”  
  
“I think that would be nice.” She smiles again before turning and running back to the school, she is just as fast as one of the wolves, he grins and runs after her. The boys and Emily will definitely like her.


End file.
